wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
~FrightWings~ Made by Fantasydragon2670
Our Notes: We just started this, so please do not edit or steal! If you would like to add, or make a FrightWing, please ask us first! Please give us nice comments, feedback, or ideas. We will be sure to credit you in the credits below! Credits: Description: FearWings, are sleek, black dragons, and sometimes stick to the shadows. Their eye color ranges, from white, to gold. Like PainWings, they have a razor sharp back spine that will stick out and can cut through absolutely anything, including diamond. They have claws and teeth as sharp as a BloodWing's (fan made by Fantasydragon,) and jagged wings. Also, they have a serrated arrow point tail which has a nightmare poison. Some other names are FreakWing and ShockWing. They can also control the temperature, earning the name TempWing. FrightWings are given with a rare ability: They can erase one memory from a dragon's mind. They can also hide in the shadows, and if the dragon realizes that they have more than one shadow, it means that the FrightWing is upon them, and can enter their body, choosing to kill them from the mind, or inside. Abilities: Nightmare Venom Yes, FrightWings can make a dragon's worst nightmare or fear come to life. This takes a lot of time and practice, and only the most daring dragon would try to master this. The venom is stored in the FrightWing's tail. Memory Change This ability can change or erase the memory of a dragon. This means their loved ones, everything. This is very devastating, and young dragonets tend to master this easily, whereas older ones take more time. Also they can stay in the dragon's mind without them knowing. Soul Change This changes the soul. Good dragons become evil, and bad dragons become good. Usually the sky darkens and then a blast of pure white lightning strikes the enemy, changing the entire dragon. Arc Flash Arc flash blinds the dragon, while making them go deaf. This move is very powerful and is used rarely. Energy Purge This sucks the energy of a dragon. The FrightWing will step foreward and claw the dragon, making them lose their energy. If a FrightWing were to concentrate very hand, they can stop time. Paralyzing Stare The paralyzing stare paralyzes a dragon. This is used rarely. This also can turn them stone, and they can actually get into a dragon and kill them from the inside. Like the mind. Temperature Change This is when they can change the temperature, making it blazing hot, or freezing cold. Royals Queen The Queen is Queen Paralyzing. She can actually paralyze a dragon, and turn them to stone which is very rare. She is a dragon known as a Fearborn. Fearborns can paralyze any dragon and turn them stone which is the art of Fearkinesis. This can mess with the nervous system and cause seizures. Princess The Princess is Princess Dreading. Little is known about this very mysterious dragon. The other princesses are Phobia, Fear, Fury, Terror, Fateshrieker, Horror, Monster, Alien, Fear, Traumatized, Unknown, Shadow, Creepy. Prince The Prince is Prince Fatal. Like his sister, little is known about him. Other princes are Starfright and Torture, Alarm, Scare, Shiver, Shock, Shudder, Fear, Quaking, Trepidity, Dismay, Panic, Consternation, Trepiditation, Crypt, and Scream. Culture The culture of the FrightWings is when they turn black purple and turn ghost-like. Then they enter a dragon's body before swimming into the ground. This is known as Ghostkinesis, and it makes dragons act very weird. Territory The FrightWings live in a place called the Island of Nightmares. Within this is the Black Vine Swamp, home to twisted creatures and plants. There are two special talismans. The Talisman of Fatality, which gives horrid visions to dragons and mortal wounds. The second talisman is the Blooddrop Stone. This is a stone, but has a drop of black-red blood that sparkles. This calls twisted animals like headless wolves. Category:Fantasy's Tribes Category:Fanmade Tribes